Amber
* Amber 'is the Gym Leader of Highpoint City's Gym, known officially as the Highpoint Gym. She specializes in Fire-type Pokémon. She gives the Blast Badge to trainers who defeat her. In the games Amber appears at first at Mount Highpoint. She tells you about a few weird guys. After that, she appears again and battles with you Team Solar and Lunar. After this, She appears as the leader of Highpoint City's Gym. This gym is the fifth to be challenged by the player. Trainers who defeat Amber will receive the Blast Badge, along with TM102 (Solar Claw). Afer earning the Blast Badge, she comes out of her gym and gives you the Core Stone to protect. Pokémon Pokémon Solar Light & Lunar Dark |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerAmber.png |class=Leader |name= |location=Highpoint City |prize= 3600 |pokemon=4 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerAmber.png |class=Leader |name= |location=Highpoint City |prize= 7500 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| 'Quotes Mount Highpoint 'Oh. Who are you? ... Oh. You're not the one who's been acting all suspicious around here, are you?... No? Oh! Good! I heard that some strange people were seen around here and that they looked like they were searching for something. If you see anything, can you let me know?... Thank you!' 'Hey! Team Solar and Team Lunar! What are you doing here at the Core Temple?!' 'You won't get the Core Stone! I won't let anyone take it! (Player's name)! Help me take these guys out!' '(Player's name)! Take out the Team Lunar grunts! I will battle the Solar grunts!' '(Player's name)! Stop the Team Solar Officers and I'll stop the Team Lunar Officers! Let's go!' 'Thank you for helping out, (player's name). The Core Stone is safe for now, but they will come back for it. I wonder what they need it for. I'll take it for now to make sure it's safe! You showed much skill. Head over to the Gym when you're ready and we'll have a Gym battle! I'll see you there!' Highpoint Gym *Before battle 'Oh! Hello, (player's name)! Thank you for all you did at Mount Highpoint. I don't know who they are or what they want, but I'm sure it's not good! ... Anyway, our battle as you know, I'm Amber, the Gym Leader of Highpoint Gym. I use Fire-type Pokémon, so I hope you're ready for this! Come on! Show me your skills!' * Being defeated 'You blew out my fire...' * After being defeated 'Congratulations on your victory! You have won the Blast Badge! Also, you can have this for winning. This move takes 2 turns. The user draws sunlight into its claw and then releases it at the opponent! Good luck on your journey, (player's name)! I hope we meet again!' Highpoint City (after battling her) '(Player's name). Before you go, I want to ask you a favor.... You see, after our battle, I had a thought.... Those people know that I have the Core Stone and they will come back for it.... I know this, so I want to ask you this. It's dangerous, but will you take the Core Stone with you on your journey? I know that you will keep it safe.' 'Who are you? ... Oh. Rodney? Sorry, but I can't let anyone else know that (player's name) has the Core Stone, so please keep it a secret!' 'Thank you, so please, (player's name). Take the Core Stone and keep it safe! I know that it will be safe with you! So, Rodney. You would like to battle?' 'Okay! Lets go!' 'Sprites' Trivia Names Category:Gym Leaders